subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Snolympics
The Snolympics is an event that occurred during 2015 and continued once again in 2016. It was initiated by a snowstorm caused by Aspen that covered the entire Peka park after a mishap with magic practice. Tobias and Dolly then proceeded to battle it out with a snow-related competition. The Teams You started off by visiting Peka park and choosing which side you wanted to support. There were five different teams to chose from which included the following Team Mischief Blake and Elwood met during their travels and spent the better part of 3 days trying to out trick and maneuver each other. After a prank war of epic proportions, they called a truce and decided it would be better for the world if they were on each other’s side. Team Prize: Wooden Playing Cards Case Team Sibling Qazim and Sephora may not be used to the cold but they’re certainly used to a bit of rivalry! This week they’re working together to beat the competition, and you can bet that these siblings have each others backs and aren’t about to give up without a fight. Team Prize: Blanket Fort Essentials Team BFFs Nico and Manwar may not seem like they can tackle the outdoors, but turn this snowman building thing into a game and they'll gladly accept the challenge. Epicon proved that the two are fiercely competitive, and now they're ready to prove that together they're even more of a force to be reckoned with. Team Prize: Game Clutter Team Nature Esther and Emma really do prefer Peka Park in full bloom, and would love to help clean up in any way that they can, as long as they can do it together! Plus these ladies have taken on solo exploration and a huge storm bear. What more CAN’T they do? Team Prize: Snowrose Garland Team Stick Together Wes doesn’t get a lot of time to spend with his eldest daughter Rumi, who in his opinion grew up way too fast, and felt like this competition was just the thing. Rumi isn’t so sure and would much rather be someplace else but she does love her dad, really. And with his muscles being the biggest in the competition, she’s pretty sure they have a great chance at beating the competition. Which Rumi is ALL about. Team Prize: Rumi Nature Sketchbook NPC Snow Avatars RumiSnowHA.png|Rumi WesleySnowHA.png|Wesley NicoSnowHA.png|Nico ManwarSnowHA.png|Manwar EmmaSnowHA.png|Emma EstherSnowHA.png|Esther BlakeSnowHA.png|Blake Steele ElwoodSnowHA.png|Elwood The Competition The competition is a restock war of specific shops - The Bake Stop, Icy Goods, Get Mugged!, or Avalanche Emporium. You can chose to donate items or you can cheer for your team - but you can only cheer once every hour. To donate an item, head over to Peka Park and click on the said item. You must have already signed up to a team to donate items. The Park Map peka snow.png|The Snow covered park Map peka snow night.png Map peka snowman contest.png|Start of the competition Map peka snowan contest night.png Map peka snowman contest piles.png|Day 1 Map peka snowman contest piles night.png map_peka_snowcovered_3.png|Day 2 map_peka_snowcovered_3_night.png map_peka_snowcovered_4.png|Day 3 map_peka_snowcovered_4_night.png map_peka_snowcovered_5.png|Day 4 map_peka_snowcovered_5_night.png map_peka_snowcovered_6.png|Finale map_peka_snowcovered_6_night.png The Prizes The prizes were given out to all those that participated. If you didn't have a team, then you were awarded with an ice skin. Those that were not on the winning team were awarded with the ice skin, a pet slot, and their team item. The winning team won a trophy and forum title and also got early access to the Aqua Potion on top of each lower tier prize. A new color was released at the end of this event: Aqua. Ice Skin Preview External Links * Snowman Building Contest Category:Events Category:Avatar